Yuumalicious (Seo Tomoya's part)
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Terkadang rasa penasaran itu bisa mendatangkan nikmat ataupun maksiat. [ Seo x Isogai ] #BangsatsuParadeProject


_Butler Café._

Apabila kalimat itu terdengar pasti yang langsung terlintas di pikiran adalah lelaki tampan, makanan mewah dan—

 _Service_

Entah setan apa yang menghantui seorang Seo Tomoya untuk mengunjungi _butler café_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan di kalangan kaum hawa gedung utama.

Kunubutler _café_?

Yah apapun itu namanya ia tak peduli.

Salahkan Koyama yang sudah membuatnya kepo maksimal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Yuumalicious**

 **(Seo Tomoya's part)**

 **Assasination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : Seo x Isogai

 **Genre** : Romance, anget-anget drama(?), a lil bit humor maybe?

 **Warning** : Berusaha untuk IC tapi kalo OOC yasudahlah'-', Typo(s), Canon, Awas bikin nagih(?)

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

 **-Dua minggu lalu-**

Di sudut bumi yang tidak memiliki sudut, terlihatlah empat anak adam yang nampaknya sedang menguntit seseorang. Mereka sebenarnya agak malu berdiri diam-diam sok keren di depan bangunan super elegan biar orang tidak menaruh curiga. Yah tapi juga kayaknya orang tidak akan curiga karena muka mereka masih terbilang normal semua. Tidak seperti temannya yang menjadi tumbal.

Mereka senantiasa menunggu kedatangan kawan sejawatnya yang sedang mengemban misi khusus sebagai mata-mata demi kesejahteraan Kunugigaoka.

Kunubutler _café_.

 _Butler café_ yang baru buka sebulan lalu sukses menjadi perbincangan di kalangan masyarakat khususnya kaum hawa dan kaum adam yang belok. Hal itu karena salah satu blog yang terkenal akan rekomendasinya yang ciamik telah memposting kabar mengenai _Butler cafe_ tersebut.

Sebut saja _Yuuji's blog._

Yang lebih unik lagi kabar lipan mengatakan jika salah satu siswa Kunugigaoka ada yang bekerja disana.

Karena itu salah satu dari kelima penguasa Kunugigaoka yang menamai genk mereka _'Five Virtuosos'_ sedang menyelidiki keabsolutan kabar tersebut.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya keluar dari bangunan bergaya eropa itu.

Koyama Natsuhiko.

Anak SMP bertampang maniak dengan deretan gigi yang sedikit renggang tengah memamerkan senyum ala iklan pasta gigi dihadapan keempat kawan keponya.

"He.. He.. pada kepo ya?"

Si bos yang menjadi dalang dibalik misi ini berjalan mau tidak mau jadi agak sensi diberi senyuman menjijikan itu, "Bagaimana? Apa Isogai Yuuma benar-benar bekerja disana?"

Sedangkan lelaki rambut ikal itu hanya bisa menimang untuk membeberkan hasil observasinya—atau membiarkan teman-temannya pada kepo, lalu ia memutuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua.

"Isogai Yuuma memang bekerja disini, kalau kalian kepo coba datang saja he.. he.." Setelah itu pemuda dengan poni labil angkat bicara. "Oi, ceritakan saja Koyama. Mana mau kami ke tempat menjijikan seperti itu." Padahal sebelum menentukan siapa tumbal yang akan pergi dua minggu lalu, si poni labil yang mengaku kembaran ji dregen kawe ini mengatakan bila dia yang akan menjadi tumbal, maka dia akan menggoda seluruh pengunjung ketimbang menikmati pelayanan seharga hampir satu jeti itu.

Iyasih dia tajir tapi plis siapapun mikir dua kali mau ke tempat begituan dasar poni.

"Hmm.. nanti tidak seru ah~ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yaa~ he.. he.." Dan si Koyama orang yang ditumbalkan untuk menjalankan misi ke-Kunugigaoka-an ini langsung menghilang tanpa membeberkan hasil.

Si bos dan beberapa anteknya hanya bisa memasang tampang kesal, bahkan salah satu rekannya yang memiliki gaya rambut klimis mengumpat dengan istilah asing di jalan.

.

.

Tanpa disadari yang lain, aura kepo mulai terpancar dari ke empat individu tersebut.

* * *

..

Terkadang rasa penasaran itu bisa mendatangkan nikmat ataupun maksiat.

Entah di pihak manakah seseorang yang telah dianugerahi aksen inggris berlebihan ini, sebut saja Mr. Seo Tomoya.

Di depannya kini telah terpapar layar handphone dengan dibukanya sebuah situs bertulisan " _Welcome to Kunubutler caf_ _é_." pada halaman awalnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk sekedar menilik isi website tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi rasa penasaran yang membuatnya bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Tidak apa kan?

Ini juga ia lakukan untuk membuktikan jika Isogai Yuuma benar-benar bekerja disana. Dan benar saja, saat ia klik kotak bertuliskan " _Butler reservation_ " dengan cepat ia menemukan foto Isogai Yuuma terpampang.

—Dengan Yuuma sebagai nama butlernya.

Keraguan sempat menyelimuti benak Mr. Seo Tomoya yang memiliki ego satu level dibawah si bos untuk memencet tombol reservasi pada butler no.2

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat.

 _Klik!_

.

 **Selamat anda telah berhasil melakukan reservasi kepada butler atas nama Yuuma  
**

 **Pada hari kamis, tanggal XX, shift 1 (pukul 16.00 - 17.30).**

 **Sampai bertemu di Kunubutler Cafe.**

 **Mr. Seo Tomoya.**

.

* * *

 **...  
**

* * *

...

Dimana bumi dipijak disitulah langit djunjung.

Bukan. Itu bukan peribahasa atau ungkapan yang memiliki suatu makna tertentu

—kalaupun ada, saya sendiri tidak tahu.

Pijakan aspal berwarna kelabu,

serta jejeran lampu yang berdiri tegak itu.

Cukup menjadi saksi bisu,

Saat adrenalin Seorang Seo Tomoya terpacu.

Untuk hal yang tak tentu.

.

.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Pria berhidung bangir itu telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menapaki dunia baru yang akan ia alami di balik pintu berdaun dua tersebut.

 _Inhale._

 _—Exhale._

Dengan ragu ia buka pintu itu,

 _Here we go._

* * *

 ** _"_ Selamat datang _, my lord."_**

* * *

...

Satu paduan suara _baritone_ bernada bulat dan berat mengalun dari bibir beberapa pria _ikemen_ seiring pintu masuk terbuka, hal itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, 'Apa Koyama benar-benar pergi ke tempat seperti ini?' batinnya merinding.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah nama tuan yang tampan ini?" Ia rasanya ingin muntah karena dipuji 'tampan' oleh sesama pria, terlebih pria ini nampaknya sudah berusia 25 tahun keatas.

"S-Seo Tomoya."

"Tuan Seo ya.. anda memesan _butler_ no. 2 atas nama Yuuma?" Anggukan cepat langsung dilakukan, secepat ia ingin mengakhiri ini.

"Maaf bisa saya membukakan jaket anda?" mendengar hal itu Seo buru-buru membuka jaketnya daripada badannya di grepe sama mas-mas ganteng berpotensi maho, "Aku bisa sendiri, nih." setelahnya dia memberi jaket itu ke tangan _head butler_ yang cuma bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Tuan Seo, tas serta perlengkapan anda yang lain akan saya titipkan pada resepsionis. Anda diperbolehkan membawa _handphone_ tapi tidak boleh mengambil gambar."

Seo secepat kilat memberikan tasnya pada _head butler_ tersebut, "Mohon ditunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan menaruh barang anda."

.

.

Tidak sampai 10 menit sang _head butler_ segera kembali.

"Mari saya antar tuan Seo menuju meja yang telah anda pesan. Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, Nama saya XXX dan saya adalah _head butler_ disini. Apa ini kali pertama anda mengunjungi _butler caf_ _é_?." ucap si _head butler_ untuk basa-basi

"Err—bisa dibilang begitu..?" _  
_

"Anda tidak perlu canggung tuan haha, saya yakin Yuuma dapat melayani anda dengan baik."

Ucapan serta senyuman yang dilontarkan _head butler_ yang memiliki nama samaran XXX itu otomatis membuat Seo seketika meleleh.

Meleleh karena jijik.

-o.O.o-

...

"Baiklah tuan, kalau begitu saya undur diri. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan katakan saja pada butler Yuuma. Saya permisi."

Setelah diantar sampai pada meja yang telah ia pesan dua minggu sebelumnya, _head butler_ itu segera pamit undur diri dan tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras wajah manis dengan pucuk diatas kepala yang memperindah fisiknya.

Isogai kaget bukan main saat yang menyewanya adalah salah satu anggota virtuoso, untung ia segera menjaga imej untuk nama baik _café_ itu, "Selamat datang tuan." Bungkuknya hormat.

"Kau, Isogai Yuuma!" Sedangkan si antena lucu itu hanya tersenyum canggung diteriaki seperti itu, "Maaf tuan tapi anda harus menjaga sikap." Seiring suara lembutnya mengalun, tangan indahnya menunjuk pada sebuah papan bertuliskan ' _ordinance_ '. Mau tidak mau gerakan mata Seo mengikuti arah tangan Isogai bermuara.

"Cih, siapa yang peduli soal peraturan."

Butler tampan itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan, yah sepertinya kali ini ia harus melayani tamu yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Dari kejauhan tatapan tidak suka dilayangkan oleh seseorang yang menatap adegan barusan.

.

.

Ruangan berstruktur bangunan khas eropa dengan beberapa ornamen mawar sebagai penghias membuat seorang Seo Tomoya semakin bergidik ngeri, sejauh mata memandang yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah pengunjung wanita dan beberapa lelaki yang dipaksa teman wanitanya untuk ikut.

Suasana remang-remang, pria maskulin, wanita yang menjerit bahagia, disertai _aromatic essence_ yang menguar kuat membuat dirinya berpikir 'apa ini tempat untuk berbuat mesum?'

Disinilah dirinya sekarang, merutuki nasib jelek karena keinginan tahuan yang berujung fatal.

Lihat, bahkan kursi yang ia duduki saat ini membuatnya jijik.

Terlalu kewanitaan.

"Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan pelayanan yang akan anda dapatkan selama 90 menit ke depan." Si pemuda berhidung bangir itu hanya mengangguk, Isogai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Anda akan mendapatkan _French bread with butter, E.V olive oil, 1 appetiezer, 1 soup, 1 main dish, 1 dessert and 1 **dare**. _ Anda diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengambilnya atau melakukan dare."

 _Dare_?

Ah sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kenapa Koyama malah terlihat senang setelah menyelesaikan tugas. Otak kriminalnya pasti akan dengan cepat memikirkan hal absurd yang berujung memojokkan korban. Tangan kanan pemuda _ikemen_ itu menunjuk pada sebuah papan berukuran sedang yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Gerak mata Seo mau tidak mau mengikuti lagi arah tangan tersebut, "Untuk menunya anda bisa melihat papan tersebut."

Setelah melihat daftar menu yang terpajang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, 'Hmm, lumayan berkelas juga.' batinnya.

"Lalu untuk teh. Rasa apa yang anda sukai tuan?" Butler tersebut memberikan list rasa teh yang tersedia di kafe tersebut.

" _Darjeeling tea please_."

Isogai menyunggingkan senyum dan berucap, " _As your wish_." Selanjutnya ia berlalu dari hadapannya.

Diam-diam Seo telah memasang seringai busuk seiring kepergian Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

Setelah Isogai kembali dengan _jar_ yang berisi _Darjeeling tea_ , segera ia tuangkan pada cangkir yang memilki ukuran rumit di depannya, "Silahkan tuan." Setelahnya Isogai langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan Seo.

"Oi, ngapain kau duduk di depanku?" mendengar hal itu Isogai tertawa ringan, "Tentu saja saya akan menemani anda untuk 90 menit ke depan tuan." Seo lama-lama risih di panggil tuan oleh orang yang notabene seumuran dengannya, terlebih mendengar hal itu dari bibir Isogai rasanya ia seperti om-om yang sudah berumur.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan."

"Maaf?"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, butler Yuuma." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Isogai perlahan menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kalau begitu saya harus memanggil anda siapa? Tomoya?" Segera seo menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum secepat kekuatan koro-sensei.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?"

Otomatis suara teriakan Seo menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain, terlebih mereka melihat muka tampan butler yang menjadi pelayannya tersebut penuh akan cairan encer berwarna coklat yang diyakini sebagai teh. Jadi mereka menyimpulkan, pemuda itu tidak puas dengan pelayanan si _butler_ , karena itu ia menyiramnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu XXX si _head butler_ pun datang menghampiri meja mereka, "Ada apa ini?" Isogai dan Seo langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara, "Tidak ada apa-apa, ini murni karena kesalahan saya." Ucap Isogai sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik saku celananya.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung." Setelah itu Seo membuang muka dan mendecih pelan.

 _Head butler_ itu perlahan memicingkan matanya menatap wajah Isogai yang basah karena beberapa likuid berwarna cokelat, "Patuhilah peraturan tuan. Kami tidak akan segan mengeluarkan anda dari tempat ini jika anda bertindak kurang ajar kepada _butler_." Seo menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, beres kan?"

Setelahnya si _head butler_ berlalu dari hadapan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka pula.

.

Setelah membersihkan wajah dari air teh yang memenuhi beberapa bagian wajahnya, Isogai berujar, "Yang barusan mohon dilupakan saja. Maaf jika saya tidak sopan memanggil anda seperti itu."

Sebenarnya Seo cukup suka saat Isogai memilih nama kecilnya sebagai panggilan, entah kenapa lebih enak didengar ketimbang kata 'tuan', sungguh semburan teh tadi itu murni karena ketidak kesengajaan—bukan alibi atau pengalih bukti.

Yah tapi Seo tentunya memiliki gengsi untuk meminta _butler_ dengan nama 'Yuuma' itu memanggilnya kembali dengan nama tersebut, seketika ide jahil mengalir begitu saja bagaikan air di dalam otaknya.

"Isogai."

"Hmm?"

"Panggil aku _hubby_."

Isogai langsung pucat pasi.

.

Diantara menuruti pengunjung atau menuruti ego, Isogai Yuuma tentu tidak akan mau jika harus memanggil salah satu musuhnya di sekolah dengan panggilan menjijikan macam itu. Oh ayolah mereka itu bukan _newly wedd_.

"A-Anu.. rasanya panggilan seperti itu.." Si pemuda yang memiliki antena lucu bak teletabis hanya bisa terbata-bata setelah mendengar permintaan itu, "Kau tidak suka? Aku tidak melanggar peraturan loh."

Isogai mau tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan pelanggan selama hal tersebut tidak melanggar peraturan.

" _H-Hubby_ …"

" _Yes, honey_?"

Isogai rasanya mau mati.

.

.

Kurang lebih sudah 15 menit berjalan, Seo masih belum mendapat ide untuk melaksanakan _dare_. Ia harus memikirkan _dare_ yang akan membuat dirinya maupun Isogai terkesan.

Tapi… apa?

"Maaf menunggu, ini sup yang telah anda pesan, Tuan— _Hubby_ …" Isogai langsung menunduk karena menahan malu saat mengatakan kata itu kembali, entah otak Seo yang lagi konslet atau apa tapi menurutnya Isogai yang sedang malu-malu itu terlihat manis.

Manis seperti _strawberry_.

" _Thank you, honey_." Isogai kembali merona. Selanjutnya Seo menyiapkan alat makannya untuk melahap hidangan yang telah tersaji di depan matanya.

 _Minestrone soup._

Sup khas italia yang memiliki ciri khas berkuah kemerahan dengan rasa gurih itu membuat Seo harus memuji _chef café_ ini setelah menyicipinya.

"Enak." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Gelak tawa ringan terdengar dari seberangnya, mau tidak mau Seo menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat, Sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajah sang _ikemen._

—membuat detik itu juga rasanya ia mau terbang menuju langit ketujuh.

Ditatap sedemikan rupa oleh yang bersangkutan, mau tidak mau membuat Isogai kembali menunduk.

"Tatap aku."

Seo hanya butuh dua jari untuk menengadahkan dagu Isogai agar kedua manik emas itu menatapnya kembali, "Setelah ini kau tidak usah mengambil makanan lagi, cukup layani aku sampai waktunya habis. _Honey_." Kali ini ucapan Seo bernada lebih serius bukan nada mengejek.

"A-Anu.."

Baru saja suasana romantis tercipta di antara mereka tiba-tiba saja ada sosok iseng yang dengan seenak bibir menyentakkan jari Seo pada dagu Isogai.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh menyentuh butler."

 _Head butle_ r kembali menghampiri meja mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

-o.O.o-

…

Bagai berebut tuan putri, tatapan kebencian pun dilayangkan oleh dua orang yang langsung menyatakan diri sebagai 'rival abadi'.

"Anda dilarang menyentuh _butler,_ tuan Seo Tomoya." Ulang _head butler_ yang memiliki nama samaran XXX. Entah mengapa Seo merasa jika tatapan yang dilayangkan _head butler_ tersebut untuknya bukan tatapan untuk memarahi pengunjung—melainkan tatapan kekasih yang terlalu protektif terhadap pacarnya.

Rupanya ada yang cemburu saudara-saudara.

"Iya maaf tadi aku refleks, kalaupun melanggar juga orang itu pasti akan memarahiku," pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut klimis itu pindah melihat Isogai yang tengah terdiam, "Bukan begitu, _honey_?" Mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Seo itu sanggup untuk menyalakan api emosi pria yang menamai dirinya XXX tersebut. Menjadi keren di depan gebetan itu perlu, jadi ia harus tetap,

 _Stay cool._

"Anda juga tidak boleh memberikan nama panggilan sembarangan kepada _butler_."

"Oh begitukah? HA. Tapi itu tidak terdapat di dalam rules ynag harus dipatuhi oleh pelanggan, tuan XXX yang terhormat."

Skakmat.

Si head butler yang namanya keterlaluan misterius akhirnya cuma bisa mati kutu. Seo memasang senyum kemenangan, "XXX-san maafkan saya yang lupa menegur karena ia melanggar peraturan, namun untuk nama panggilan.. saya tidak merasa terganggu jika itu dapat memuaskan pelanggan."

 _Double_ skakmat.

 _Head butler_ tampan tapi ngenes itu hanya bisa membeku karena niatan untuk mengeluarkan Seo Tomoya tidak berhasil, sepertinya diam-diam ada maksud lain dibalik sikap profesionalitas si pemilik nama XXX itu. Sayangnya Isogai Yuuma bukan tipe orang yang cukup peka.

"Tch, baiklah kalau kau melanggar lagi kau benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari tempat ini, dan kau Yuuma!" antena lucu itu ikut berdiri mencuat karena kaget dibentak secara mendadak, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, segera panggil aku." Setelahnya head butler itu segera kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Baik, XXX-san."

Seo hanya bisa memutar mata bosan, setelahnya ia segera menghabiskan sup yang sudah agak dingin tersebut.

.

.

30 menit waktu berlalu, dan Seo belum kunjung menemukan ide untuk melaksanakan _dare_ yang _anti mainstream_. Selama 30 menit yang ia lakukan dengan butler _ikemen_ itu hanya mengobrol singkat, setelahnya Seo lebih terfokus pada ide _dare_ yang tak kunjung datang.

Pocky games? Dia tidak punya pocky

Battle brawlers? Itu nama seri bakugan, dan tidak penting juga sih.

Apa ya?

" _Hubby_."

Merasa terpanggil dengan nama panggilan barunya, mau tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar.

" _Yes, honey?_ "

Walau sudah beberapa kali dipanggil demikian Isogai masih tetap merasa malu, " _D-Do you want some tea?_ " si pemuda berpucuk dua itu berusaha menutupi rasa canggung yang muncul, namun sepertinya gagal. Tetap saja rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubby nya. Kontan saja melihat Isogai yang seperti itu membuat hati sang tamu jadi berdesir.

Bolehkan ia berharap jika Isogai Yuuma itu benar-benar istrinya?

" _Yes please_."

Isogai dengan cekatan menuangkan _Darjeeling tea_ ke dalam cangkir yang memiliki pahatan rumit tersebut, diam-diam Seo mengagumi cara Isogai untuk memuaskan tamu. 'Kukira bahasa inggris anak itu akan sangat kacau, yah lumayanlah walau tidak sebagus Nakamura.' batinnya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu _hubby_? Akan kupanggilkan butler yang lain untuk mengambilnya." Segera ia melihat daftar menu yang tertera pada papan yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh darinya.

" _Roasted lamb with red wine sauce, please_."

Dengan cepat Isogai menekan bel untuk memberi sinyal kepada para butler yang lain agar segera menghampiri meja mereka.

 _Ting!_

" _Yes your majesty_ ~"

Seketika kumpulan suara _baritone_ dari para pria tampan itu menggema di satu ruangan tersebut. Isogai segera mengangkat tangan, dan tak lama kemudian pria bersurai _brunette_ datang menghampiri, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _My Hubby_ ingin memesan _Roasted lamb with red wine sauce_." Mendengar nama tamu yang berganti _'Hubby'_ itu sukses membuat kawan butlernya meredam tawa untuk sekedar menjaga imej. Kontan saja Isogai langsung melempar tatapan kesal kepada temannya.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar ya."

Setelahnya pria itu segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

"Hey."

"Ya?"

"Apa kafe ini tidak memiliki buku menu?"

"Sebenarnya punya, tapi kami lebih sering menyuruh pengunjung untuk melihat papan menu."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawakan padaku. Leherku sakit jika terus menerus melihat papan itu tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah bayar mahal untuk ini."

Jeng jeng.

Si ikemen merasa sikap asli Seo sudah mulai terlihat, jujur ia lebih nyaman jika Seo bertindak seperti penggoda saja. Atau memang yang bersangkutan memang suka digoda?

Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah Isogai agak menjauh darinya seketika seringai busuk terpatri di wajah semi-tampannya. Yang bersangkutan tidak tahu jika si tamu hanya berkilah agar ia bisa fokus untuk merealisasikan ide jeniusnya.

.

Belum lama Isogai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, _butler_ yang bertugas untuk mengambil _main dish_ yang telah dipesan pun datang. Bahkan ia lebih cepat ketimbang pemuda berantena lucu itu kembali.

"Silahkan tuan pesanannya, jika anda memerlukan sesuatu tinggal pencet bel dan angkat tangan ya. Kalau begitu—"

"Tunggu."

"Ya?"

Pemuda berambut klimis itu nampak berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kalau tidak dibutuhkan, _head butler_ itu biasanya menunggu dimana?" Seketika pria _brunette_ itu menahan tawa, "Pasti ingin melakukan _dare_ ya?" Seo otomatis kaget karena orang itu mengetahui rencananya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Fuh, sudah beberapa orang sengaja melakukan _dare_ yang melanggar _ordinance_ —dan mereka melakukannya tanpa harus ketahuan _head butler_ kau tahu."

"Jadi jika melanggar _ordinance_ itu tak apa?"

"Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar? Hmm, nampaknya Yuuma akan segera kemari, tenang saja tidak akan kulaporkan. Sukses untuk _daren_ ya~" Setelahnya si _butler brunette_ ini segera pergi dari meja Seo.

Tidak lama setelah itu _butler_ yang sudah ia pesan untuk melayani selama 90—sepertinya sekarang tersisa 52 menit lagi segera muncul dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Menarik."

-o.O.o-

…

Pemuda berparas manis dengan surai ebony itu hanya bisa menatap kesal tamu di depannya. Masalahnya, tadi orang itu memaksanya untuk mengambil buku menu—dan sekarang buku menu itu tidak terjamah sama sekali di depannya. Malahan tuan tampan di depannya itu sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya, bahkan makanan yang ia pesan pun belum disentuhnya.

"Tuan Seo."

" _Call me hubby_."

" _Okay_ vine _! Hu_ —"

" _Not vine honey, but fine_."

Isogai jadi semakin jengah dengan tingkah pengunjungnya yang semakin lama seperti mempermainkannya, "V-Vaine..?"

Seo terkekeh pelan, " _Still wrong baby_ , bedakan antara 'ef' dan 'vi' di dalam otakmu."

Perempatan kekesalan tercetak jelas di kepala bersungut kembar itu dan ia benar-benar telah jatuh ke dalam permainan yang dirancang oleh sosok jenius Seo Tomoya si anak LA.

Permainan?

Apa jangan-jangan ini _dare_?

"Apakah ini _dare_ untukku?" Ucap Isogai ragu. Sementara itu Seo hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti dan berujar, "Aku akan memberikan dare setelah kau bisa mengucapkan ' _fine'_ secara benar."

Sebagai butler yang dituntut serba bisa tak lantas membuat Isogai Yuuma dapat membedakan pelafalan 'ef' dan 'vi' secara benar. Membedakan 'ar' dan 'er' saja ia terkadang masih kesulitan.

"Vayn?"

Seringai licik sekilas tertangkap oleh manik emas Isogai sebelum netranya terbelalak akan aksi diluar dugaan yang dilancarkan oleh tamunya.

Seo Tomoya kini sedang mencecap rasa manis bibir si pelayan.

—dengan bantuan buku menu sebagai penghalang agar adegan ekstrim tersebut tidak terlihat tentunya.

.

Tangan kanan memegang buku menu, tangan kiri membelai pipi.

Ah nikmatnya bisa diam-diam merasakan manisnya bibir sriwedari.

.

Ciuman yang tengah berlangsung itu tidak cukup lama, sekitar tiga puluh detik jika di perkirakan. Bagaimanapun si tamu kurang ajar ini masih tahu norma kesopanan.

"Kalau salah menyebutnya lagi aku tidak akan sungkan menutup bibirmu seperti tadi, _honey._ "

Isogai ingin gantung diri.

.

.

Dilema memenuhi benak seorang manusia biasa yang kebetulan dianugerahi tampang cakep luar biasa untuk yang kesekian kali.

Antara menuruti permintaan pengunjung atau ego sendiri.

Profesionalitasnya sebagai _butler_ kini kembali diuji.

"Tuan— _hubby_.. anda telah melanggar _ordinance_." Cicitnya.

Sedangkan Seo hanya bisa terkekeh sambil memandangi wajah Isogai yang kini berwarna seperti rambut rival bosnya, "Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar?" kutipnya dari si _butler brunette_. Otomatis Isogai Cuma bisa kicep dan nunduk malu-malu.

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi _honey_." Ucap Seo bernada seduktif, jujur saja Isogai sekarang malah lebih memilih jika seorang Seo Tomoya yang suka berbicara sengak ketimbang menjadi tipe penggoda seperti ini.

"Akan kulaporkan tindakanmu pada XXX-san."

Mendengar nama rivalnya disebut otomatis membuat dirinya seketika kehilangan selera untuk menggoda si _butler_.

"Jangan sebut namanya saat kita sedang bersama." Ucapnya kesal

— _disertai cemburu implisit.  
_

"Maaf.. jika hal itu mengganggu kenyamanan tuan. Tapi saya tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti tadi." Ungkapnya jujur.

Yah kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk _dare_ , honey."

Kejutan lah yang harus berjalan.

-o.O.o-

...

Ditengah belenggu yang masih menyelimuti, pemuda tampan bertunas dua ini harus bisa sabar menghadapi tuntutan tamu spesialnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika _dare_ yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut masih dalam batas wajar.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat kehitaman tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan, dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berada tepat di samping si _butler_ yang menatapnya dalam kebingungan, "Mau apa ka—!" belum sempat ucapannya selesai satu gerakan cepat telah dilancarkan oleh pemuda yang jago dalam mata pelajaran bahasa inggris tersebut.

Diam dan membeku.

Isogai terlalu kaget dengan aksi cepat yang dilancarkan oleh si tamu spesial saat merenggut sesuatu yang amat berarti baginya. Sekedar berucap pun ia kesulitan dikarenakan rasa shock yang sudah lebih dulu memenuhi benaknya.

Bukan sodomi kok, hanya aksi jambret singkat.

Terlihat dengan jelas Seo tengah melempar lalu menangkap sebuah liontin berukuran sedang dengan bandul berwarna emas, sesekali ia melempar tatapan menggoda pada Isogai agar ia segera bereaksi atas aksi kurang ajarnya.

"Barang ini nampaknya cukup berarti untukmu, Yuuma-kun."

Kesal tapi tak bisa bertindak, ia ingin berteriak untuk memanggil _head butler_ , tapi perlu diingat jika ia berteriak barang itu tepat berada dalam genggaman orang yang menyebalkan, "Kembalikan, aku tidak ingin memancing keributan disini Seo." sedangkan orang tersebut hanya menyeringai diiringi tatapan merendahkan lawan, "Aku pun begitu _baby_ ~ Kalau kau berani memanggil _head butler_ sialan itu aku tidak akan segan melakukan sesuatu pada liontin ini."

Benar tebakannya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Ulangnya sekali lagi, Isogai berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya di situasi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan ini.

Satu seringai untuk yang kesekian kali terpasang di wajah semi-tampan milik Seo Tomoya, pergerakan selanjutnya yang ia lakukan sanggup membuat manik emas si _butler_ kece terbelalak dan sedikit berkilat marah. Seo dengan kurang ajarnya melepas bandul liontin berbentuk segi lima itu dari rantainya dan yang lebih ekstrim dia memasukkan bandul tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. (Tidak beserta rantainya.)

Tidak. dia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan aksi horor seperti master limbad.

Karena lupa mengatakan tujuannya, ia mengeluarkan kembali bandul tersebut dari dalam mulutnya. Sungguh Isogai benar-benar sudah geram dengan tindakan tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari lima penguasa di sekolah. Bandul tersebut sudah terpenuhi oleh saliva milik Seo yang membuat si _butler_ kece itu merasa direndahkan.

"Ingat kalau kau marah liontin ini yang akan menjadi taruhannya, _dare_ yang akan kuberikan berkaitan dengan benda ini. sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Seo nampak menghela napas sejenak karena ia pikir tindakan ini memang agaknya sangat kurang ajar, yah tapi dia bukan tipe yang mudah mengasihani orang lain sih jadi tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir untuk melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Apa arti liontin ini bagimu?"

Ragu menyelimuti benak Isogai untuk yang kesekian kali, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitahu informasi pribadi, baik disengaja maupun tidak. tapi jika liontin itu taruhannya maka ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Benda itu sangat berharga bagiku, bahkan nilainya dapat mengalahkan seluruh emas yang terkubur di dalma perut bumi. Benda itu peninggalan dari mendiang ayahku yang sudah meninggal."

Kini giliran Seo Tomoya lah yang ragu untuk melakukan hal ini.

-o.O.o-

...

Dilema menggerogoti keyakinan Seo yang menganut aliran 'Kejam dan tega' untuk melaksanakan aksinya ini. Selama ini ia tidak pernah pandang bulu jika harus bertengkar ataupun mengejek lawan bicaranya, wanita ataupun nenek tua bangka pun ia tak masalah. Selama orang itu terlihat menyebalkan dan pantas untuk dibully maka " _The show must go on_ "

Lain halnya jika korbannya kini membawa-bawa soal keluarga dalam rencana kejinya nanti.

 _Family isn't his priority, but he not tega if the target has social problem or family problem._

"Sebenarnya aku malas jika alasan keluarga atau yang berhubungan dengan itu kau jadikan alasan," Isogai merasa jika Seo nampaknya tengah menimang apakah ia harus melakukan dare tersebut atau menggantinya dengan yang sedikit manusiawi, "Tapi sayangnya rencana ini sudah tersusun sempurna di otak _honey_ , maka kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

Bandul berwarna emas itu sebentar lagi akan memasuki rongga mulut pria berhidung bangir dan Isogai harus mengalami shock jantung untuk yang kesekian kali, dari ekor matanya Seo nmelirik Isogai yang tak percaya dengan pernyataannya barusan. "Kau harus mengeluarkan bandul ini dari dalam mulutku." selanjutnya ia segera memasukkan bandul itu ke dalam mulutnya

"APA!?"

"Gunakan lidahmu untuk mengeluarkannya _honey_. aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jadi aku tidak melanggaran peraturan." ucap Seo seperti mengemut permen.

Sialan.

.

.

Ini sudah diluar batas.

Isogai sudah tidak peduli mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, dirinya telah buta bahkan untuk sekedar melihat cahaya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan barang peninggalan mendiang ayahnya dan segera mengakhiri hal konyol ini. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger pada dinding berwarna marun itu-oh nampaknya waktu bagi dirinya untuk melayani si tamu kurang ajar ini akan segera berakhir.

kurang lebih 45 menit lagi.

'Bagaimana caranya mengambil dengan lidah tapi tidak ketahuan orang lain? Itu kan sama saja dengan _kissing_.' pikirnya keras.

Meskipun Isogai Yuuma bukan tipe ' _Good kisser'_ tapi tetap saja kalau untuk urusan berciuman dengan pelanggannya yang sedikit bandel ia sudah biasa, masalahnya _—_

"OH!" Teriaknya seketika.

Seo mau tidak mau menyeringai melihat tingkah Isogai yang sepertinya sudah mendapat petunjuk untuk melaksanakan _dare_ ini, sebenarnya mudah saja karena si tamu sudah mencontohkannya tadi. Pemuda berpucuk dua itu melirik sekilas kearah Seo yang sedang menyeringai sambil menunggu aksinya.

Fuh.

Meskipun ia dijuluki malaikat tanpa sayap,

 _—Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjadi iblis._

Persiapkan dirimu Seo Tomoya.

-o.O.o-

...

 _'Tak tak.'_

Bunyi sepatu yang sengaja dihentakkan dengan sedikit keras, disertai dengan senyuman yang menurut para wanita ataupun om-om pedo bertekuk lutut, menambah kesan kalau Isogai Yuuma sudah siap untuk menjalankan tantangan yang sudah dilayangkan oleh tamu spesialnya,.

Masih dengan menatap si tamu yang tengah menaikkan dagunya dengan maksud merendahkan lawan _,_ segera ia jambak rambut pemuda berhidung bangir tersebut dan memperpendek jarak yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" _Hubby_.." setelahnya bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya

 _—_ kali ini mereka melakukan hal itu dengan bantuan buku menu kembali.

.

 _ **Round 1.**_

Agresif diperlukan untuk melaksanakan tantangan ini. Begitulah pikir Isogai.

Persetan dengan harga diri jika sudah menyangkut urusan pribadi.

Segera ia lesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Seo _—_ mencari dimana letak bandul itu disembunyikan. Lidahnya cukup terbiasa kok untuk menjelajah isi mulut lawan, walaupun sudah menemukan letak bandul yang tersembunyi bukan berarti ia tidak harus melakukan perlawanan dengan lidah yang lain.

Perang lidah.

"Hmphh _—_ "

Oh nampaknya kali ini Seo menjadi pihak yang mendominasi, sehingga Isogai harus sejenak mengundurkan diri.

.

 _ **Round 2.**_

Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil pasokan oksigen, Isogai melanjutkan aksinya. Masih dengan buku menu sebagai penghalang tentunya.

Isogai berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat dia disuruh berciuman dengan posisi menunduk dengan memegang buku menu dengan satu tangan di udara. Sementara Seo memiliki keunggulan disini, dengan posisi duduknya dia lebih mampu untuk mendominasi si _butler_ disini. Sebenarnya ia sangat inign menarik tengkuk si butler agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, tapi perlu diingat jika dia sudah mengatakan tidak akan menyentuh Isogai. Jadi untuk kali ini biarlah ia mengalah dan menikmati surga yang tidak akan ia dapatkan di tempat lain.

Kali ini Isogai harus undur diri kembali karena dirasa pasokan oksigen kian menipis.

Segera ia lepas pagutan dari bibir si tamu dikarenakan napas yang kian beradu, saliva terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan kesempatan itu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh si tamu. Dengan cepat ia jilat saliva yang berada tepat di sudut bibir selanjutnya ia menatap lurus ke dalam manik emas si butler, "Aku tidak menyentuhmu loh." Selanjutnya ia menjulurkan lidah dengan bandul berbentuk segilima di ujungnya.

"Brengsek."

.

 _ **Round 3.**_

Lengah.

Itulah situasi yang dinantikan Isogai untuk mnedapatkan kembali apa yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, kali ini mendapatkannya.

"!"

Isogai segera melesakkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam rongga mulut Seo tanpa pemberitahuan, oh lihat saja reaksi Mr. Seo Tomoya kini sedikit kaget _—_ bahkan bandul yang berada pada ujung lidahnya tadi hampir saja terjatuh karena pergerakan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan oleh si _butler._ Untung saja refleksnya dapat segera ia perbaiki sesaat serangan mendadak tersebut.

Pantang pamrih, Isogai harus kembali merebut bandul itu kembali.

Apalah arti rantai tanpa bandul?

Apalah arti menunggu?

Kesempatan bisa datang kapan saja, dan ia rasa inilah saatnya. Lidah mereka bertemu kembali di dalam rongga mulut pria berhidung bangir tersebut, dan beberapa kali bandul tersebut hampir berpindah tempat dari mulut Seo menuju mulut Isogai.

 _One more time._

 _One more chance._

"Ehmphh _—_ "

Woah bahkan kali ini Seo yang meronta untuk meminta dilepaskan dari ciuman yang tergolong cukup ganas tersebut, sayangnya si pemuda pucuk dua sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan emas ini berakhir sia-sia, "Uhmmp _—_ " sebenarnya pasokan oksigen yang berada di dalam rongga dadanya juga kian menipis, tapi dia sudah sampai tahap ini. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sebentar _—_

"!"

Bunyi benda logam yang beradu pada lantai marmer pun terdengar.

 _Isogai Yuuma win._

 _._

 _._

.

Mereka menatap tak percaya pada sebuah logam kecil bebentuk segilima yang terlantar di bawah, seketika suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar seiring bunyi logam jatuh terdengar.

"Wowwww kalian hebat!"

"Pertunjukan yang keren! Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan barang itu kembali Yuuma!"

"Kyaaa!"

Dan beberapa teriakan lainnya yang dilontarkan baik oleh pengunjung maupun _butler_ di dalam kafe tersebut, rona merah jelas saja langsung memenuhi wajah keduanya karena adegan mereka tadi dijadikan tontonan pengunjung.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menutupinya pakai buku menu!"

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa memberikan tantangan seperti itu bibir tebal!"

"Apa katamu!?"

Tidak lama setelah itu keributan yang terjadi segera terdengar sampai ke telinga si _head butler_ , "Ada apa ini?" sayangnya pas _head butler_ itu datang semua pengunjung yang tadi bersorak untuk aksi ekstrim Seo dan Isogai segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi haah!?" teriak si _head butler_ untuk menuntut kejelasan.

Sayangnya para _butler_ lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, untuk urusan ini biarlah si biang keributan yang menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Yuuma dan tamunya, XXX-san." ucap _butler brunette_ yang telah berkomplot pada Seo agar tidak melaporkan tindakan yang bisa dibilang melanggar norma asusila tersebut.

"Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuuma!?"

Mulai dah jiwa _Yuuma-complex_ nya keluar, bahkan tata krama pun sudah tak ia pedulikan demi kepeduliannya pada Yuuma yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa sih, kayaknya suudzon banget sama gua." Seo mulai bete.

"Sudahlah kalian." Ucap Isogai berusaha melerai dua entitas yang tak bisa bersatu ini.

"Yuuma jujurlah padaku, apa si tuan brengsek ini melakukan sesuatu padamu? aku tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini." _Head butler_ tersebut berusaha untuk menarik hati Isogai dengan wajah iba, sayang Isogai orangnya kurang peka.

"Maaf XXX-san tuan Seo sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada saya, dan tolonglah jangan perlakukan tamu kita seperti itu. Jujur saya kecewa pada anda."

Dan Seo ngakak bangsat dalem hati.

Sesungguhnya mengidap penyakit _Yuuma-complex_ itu agaknya sedikit menyedihkan.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan keributan yang terjadi tadi, dengan alasan bohong pastinya, _head butler_ ngenes tersebut terpaksa angkat kaki dari meja mereka berdua. Tinggalah _butler_ Yuuma dan tuan Seo kembali pada aktivitas mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa.

Arloji yang terpasang di _yaoi hands_ (?) milik Seo telah menunjukkan pukul 17.15

Terhitung 15 menit lagi waktu mereka untuk bisa bersama.

Sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula.

-o.O.o-

...

Di waktu yang tersisa tidak terlalu banyak ini Isogai malah bingung harus melakukan apa pada tamu yang telah memesannya ini. "Tuan _—_ "

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku tuan, _honey_."

"Ah ya maaf.. _hubby_."

Detik demi detik bergulir, tidak ada dari dua orang ini yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan _main dish_ yang telah dipesan itupun belum terjama sama sekali, " _Hubby_ tidak menghabiskan makanannya? Apa perlu saya mengambil _dessert_ untuk anda?"

"Tak perlu _honey_ , aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis."

"Kalau begitu ingin teh?"

Seo menyunggingkan senyum simpul sejenak, "Boleh." selanjutnya isogai malah jadi malu-malu sendiri. Dengan cekatan Isogai menuangkan teh pada cangkir berukuran rumit tersebut, diam-diam ekor mata pemuda bermanik gelap itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Isogai yang sedang menuangkan teh sebegitu anunya.

" _Honey_."

" _Yes hubby_?"

"Suapin aku."

Paling tidak Seo ingin di waktu yang tersisa sedikit ini ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja.

.

.

Setelah mendengar hal itu Isogai menyunggingkan senyum manis pada tamu di depannya, "Baiklah." Paling tidak ia senang jika Seo tidak bersikap kurang ajar kembali seperti tadi, bahkan nada bicaranya saat ini juga sudah tidak begitu songong di pendengaran Isogai. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang terletak di samping piring, selanjutnya ia memotong daging tersebut dan menyuapkan potongan daging tersebut ke dalam mulut Seo.

Seo tersenyum teduh menatap Isogai seusai memberinya suapan pertama, "Enak." dan muka Isogai memerah sempurna.

Sesekali melempar canda tawa, acara suap menyuap itu agaknya lebih seperti acara tukeran bekel sesama anak SMP pada umumnya.

Gelak tawa yang tercipta pun tidak ada yang dibuat-buat, semuanya alami karena keadaan.

Seo Tomoya dan Isogai Yuuma.

Dua entitas yang diperkirakan tidak akan pernah menyatu pun bisa sedekat ini menikmati intimasi diantara keduanya.

Seolah eksistensi mereka saat ini bukanlah sebagai butler dan tamunya.

Melainkan sebagai teman dalam konteks yang berbeda.

.

Acara suap menyuap itu berlangsung tidak terlalu lama, dikarenakan Seo yang memerintahkan untuk menghabiskan makanannya, kurang lebih 18 suapan ia berikan pada ' _hubby_ ' nya tersebut.

"Entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa kita ini seperti pasangan suami istri betulan." Otomatis Seo yang lagi menyeruput _darjeeling tea_ nya dengan elegan langsung nyembur, Isogai segera melap bibir dan bekas likuid coklat encer yang memenuhi seragam sekolah pemuda tersebut, "Kau tidak apa?" dan dia hanya menjawab perntanyaan itu dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku senang mengetahui kau bekerja disini Isogai Yuuma."

Dan dia hanya bisa terdiam tak membalas.

.

.

Kurang lebih 2 menit waktu tersisa.

Seo lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengamati interior kafe itu sembari menghabiskan waktu. Pasalnya kalaupun ia memesan _appetiezer_ untuk sekarang waktunya tidak akan sempat, terlebih mana mungkin makanannya bisa dibungkus macem di warteg, "Tuan Seo Tomoya." panggilan bernada biasa aja mau tidak mau mengubah fokusnya dari melihat dinding menuju ke arah sosok bidadari tanpa sayap yang duduk di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan memanggilmu ' _hubby_ ' lagi, tuan Seo."

"Kau benar, setelah ini kita hanya akan bersikap biasa saat bertemu."

"Ya."

Diam dan membisu.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu disini, Tomoya."

 _TENG!_

Bunyi bel terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, tepat saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

Waktu habis.

Shift pertama telah berakhir.

-o.O.o-

...

Seusai bunyi bel terdengar, para tamu dan butler yang telah mereka pesan berbaris untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan butlernya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Seo dan Isogai, giliran mereka untuk berfoto akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti tadi, Isogai?"

Sementara si pemuda berantena lucu itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum menawan. "Hanya iseng, saya lebih suka memanggil pelanggan dengan nama mereka." Padahal Seo udah ngarep ada hal lain dibalik panggilan 'Tomoya' itu.

"Selanjutnya tuan Seo dan _butler_ Yuuma." nadanya si _head butler_ rada sinis tapi Seo tidak ambil pusing sama hal sepele macem itu.

.

"Anda akan mendapat kesempatan berfoto 2x dengan _butler_ Yuuma, pose boleh di _request_." Ucap si head butler tanpa menatap mereka berdua, ia lebih memilih untuk mengotak-atik polaroid itu ketimbang melihat wajah Seo.

Seo memasang pose berpikir ala orang berpikir pada umumnya, hmm kira-kira pose apa ya yang bakal terkenang sampai dia keluar dari tempat ini., "Sudah mendapatkan ide? kalau anda lama saya yang akan menentukannya." Ucap Isogai memperingati.

"Sudah." Padahal aslinya belom, akhirnya ia memakai ide gilanya itu. Bodo amatlah mau dimarahin atau gimana yang jelas dia sudah bayar mahal untuk ke tempat ini.

Setelah itu Isogai dan Seo berdiri berdampingan, "Baiklah silahkan kalian berpose, satu dua ti-"

Seo langsung menarik tengkuk Isogai dan menciumnya secara mendadak. Seiring dengan itu bunyi jepretan kamera, lampu flash, dan jeritan para fujoshi terdengar. _Head butler_ ngenes itu harus menelan pil pahit untuk yang kesekian kali. Karena saat ini dia sudah tidak bisa memarahi si pengunjung brengsek ini, yah soalnya waktunya sudah habis otomatis _ordinance_ sudah tidak berlaku.

Dengan ngenesnya dia mengipas-ngipas hasil foto indah itu dengan perasaan hancur.

"Baiklah.. foto yang kedua.." Lirih si tukang foto, alias _head butler_.

Isogai masih membeku atas pose memalukan tadi. Tiba-tiba dia sudah dibikin malu lagi karena dengan seenak bibir si Seo gendong dia ala bridal style.

"!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Badanmu ternyata ringan ya.."

"SATU DUA TIGA!" Teriak _head butler_ ga nyante.

 _JPRET!_

Hasil foto keduanya pun tak lama setelah itu tercetak dengan sempurna.

-o.O.o-

...

Warna langit oranye disertai semi biru gelap menandakan waktu senja akan segera berakhir, dengan senyum menghias wajah, pemuda berhidung bangir itu menatap lekat-lekat dua hasil foto polaroid yang berada dalam genggamannya.

foto pertama telihat ia sedang mencium pemuda berpakaian _butler_ dengan antena lucu diatas kepalanya, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut juga sangat lucu.

Foto kedua terlihat ia sedang menggendong orang yang sama ala _newly wedd_.

 _Bridal style_.

"Tuan Seo ini barang-barang anda." kali ini atas permintaan yang bersangkutan pada si _head butler_ , Isogai sendiri yang akan mengambil barang milik Seo dan mengantarkannya sampai di pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih." Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, ia merasa seseorang tengah menarik jas kelabunya.

"Tolong rahasiakan aku yang bekerja disini dari orang lain, terutama Asano." Sebenarnya Seo ingin sekali mengejeknya saat ini dengan juluran lidahnya yang seperti biasa, tapi karena dia sedang baik maka dengan senang hati ia menuruti permintaan Isogai.

"Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _My hubby_ Tomoya." Tiba-tiba Seo langsung lemes dan kepengen terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Pintu berdaun dua telah terbuka, pertanda kenangan hari ini resmi berakhir dengan indah.

.

 **.**

 **-The End-**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Horeeee nyerempet 7k \o/ (bahkan diri ini ganyangka bakal bikin sampe sepanjang ini.)

Maafkeun kalo fic ini jadinya begini, pakek ada drama segala pula... soalnya Seo pertama kali muncul di manga itu drama abis (pas Maehara time wqwq).

Oh iya di fic ini ada unsur yang mirip di fic 'I'm fine' punya kak kuo (cuma pas ngomong I'm fine nya yang gabisa ajasih wkwk). Sesungguhnya nekat ngambil Seo juga karena kepincut dari fic itu uwu

Special thanks to Ratu Obeng (kak kuo) yang sudah memberikan diriku pencerahan untuk darenya! #sungkem  
Seo bby aku perlakukan dengan baik kok~

Aduhh gasabar mau liat karya temen-temen bangsatsu yang lain :"3

Sekian dariku~

Tetap ngebangsat ya kawand-kawand~

btw dibawah ini ada omake loh :3

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

...

Tidak selamanya ungkapan lempar batu sembunyi tangan itu akan membawa seseorang pada nasib baik,

Ya contohnya seperti kejadian yang satu ini.

"Seo, kau—"

Bagai tersambar halilintar tiba-tiba si bos muncul dengan cetar. (padahal sih biasa aja.)

"... Asano ... kenapa kau—"

Baru saja berjalan lima langkah, tiba-tiba di depannya sudah ada bencanah. (perlu ditambahin 'h' biar cetar.)

Sampai saat ini Seo Tomoya si (mantan) anak LA itu masih bisa mengingat betapa nikmatnya rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir sang sriwedari, sampai tiba-tiba ada sosok iblis yang menghancurkan segala fantasi.

Ada juga dia langsung gondok.

.

Canggung mengisi di antara mereka.

Seo yakin kalau si bos sama-sama tersentak dengannya. Berdasarkan kesepakatan kemarin, hanya Koyama yang seharusnya memesan—menjadi tumbal.

Diam seribu bahasa.

Sekarang si bos alias Asano Gakushuu, selaku bos mencari cara mengelabui serta menghilangkan keadaan sekarang. Begitu pula Seo, karena waktu itu Seo memilih bungkam, diam-diam tertarik akibat perkataan Koyama. "Asano, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Jangan bilang—" kalimat terputus, tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Pasalnya Gakushuu tak pernah berkata 'ya' saat diajak berunding—malah terkesan menghindar. Wibawa dijaga sebisa mungkin. Reputasi dipertaruhkan. "Ya. Sekarang kau puas?"

Tekanan begitu kuat. Berhasil menciutkan nyali Seo untuk menyuarakan ide. Bukan berarti Seo takut terhadap Gakushuu, walaupun emang sebenernya dia takut sih tapi ia hanya masih enggan memercayai fakta bahwa si bos cilik yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ingin rasanya mengolok-olok Gakushuu, tapi dirinya masih memiliki cermin. Seo juga tidak bodoh untuk menyampaikan suara hatinya.

Di mata Seo, Imej Gakushuu berubah menjadi penjilat. "Aku tidak menyangka—"

"Kau juga. Diam dan tidak perlu memberitahu lainnya." Satu perintah mematikan pergerakan lidah. Keterkejutan masih mendominasi, diikuti ketakuan luar biasa. Kilatan amarah kentara pada iris violet itu. Belum pernah ia menghadapi Gakushuu semengerikan saat ini. Seo tidak berkutik ketika dilalui begitu saja, juga Gakushuu seolah semua baik-baik saja. Wajah masamnya belum berubah kala terakhir kali ia menoleh.

Satu pelajaran yang diambil: Asano Gakushuu merupakan entitas yang patut diwaspadai.

* * *

 **Salam #VirtuosoPunyaSelera.**


End file.
